Different
by Lashia
Summary: Yata Rin; Yata Misakis' beloved older sister and the only person Mikoto will love in a life time. After eight years of separation they are back together again but there reunion will come with troubles and hurdles that they must over come and a time limit that Homra is desperately trying to break.
1. Chapter 1: Do you remember?

**Chapter One: Do you remember?**

_"Mikoto, don't you want to tell her?"_

_._

_"No."_

_._

_"I know that she loves you. It's not her fault that she has to leave and you know it. She may have not told us but we both know she's got a complicated life like ours. Are you really going to let her go without letting her know?"_

_._

_"Yep"_

_._

_No_

_._

_"Oh Mikoto... Such a stubborn person."_

_._

* * *

**Eight Years Later**

"Ah what a nice night. It's been a while since we actually relaxed." Izumo was wiping his precious set of glass cups and putting them away at the bar while watching the fellow Homra members play a silent yet serious game of cards. Anna sat at the bar along with Tatara.

"Yeah. But I feel like it's been too quiet. Somethings bound to happen sooner or later." Tatara looked back at the guys with his usual warm smile. Anna stayed quiet eating her strawberry cake, not really interested in the game despite Mikoto playing. She could just tell by looking at them what they were going to play.

"You know Izumo I've always wondered, has the king ever found someone that interest him?" Izumo chuckled as he heard this, putting the last cup away.

"Well let's just say it was a like a love story from a movie." Tatara raised his eye brows at this and got interested, so did Anna. Izumo smiled as he wiped down the counter, remembering the sweet girl Mikoto loved so much.

"Was she pretty?" Izumo sighed and closed his eyes, trying not to cry from all those memories. Even to him he loved her a lot like a sister.

"Yes. very. She wasn't skinny though, she's got that western look." Tatara took out his notebook and pencil, getting ready to ask more questions.

"Was she warm like Mikoto?" Anna asked this with an innocent face, truly curious. Izumo stood there blank for a second before sighing and leaned against the bar.

"Yes. She was warmer than Mikoto. A pretty girl with a warm soul and heart but..." Izumo stopped. Mikoto looked at him with a death glare that said "Shut the fuck up" and Izumo did so.

"Ah~~ That will have to wait another day!" Tatara and Anna let out whines and begged him to continue but Mikoto kept on glaring at him, making him shrink little by little.

"Quiet! Our king is not happy that we-" Izumo was interrupted by what sounded like gun shots, making everyone silent. Mikoto was the first one to get up, everyone following suit.

"You three stay." Izumo nodded and lit a cigarette. Everyone else followed the king out the door to investigate.

They spread out in pairs, looking for any sign of trouble. Mikoto and Yata were together and were the only ones that saw something that caught both their eyes.

_It was her_

On the street was three police cars and two men struggling, tying not to get arrested. Their on the ground was a gun that one of the police officers picked up and put in his belt.

"You wrench! You know what you could've done by shooting it aimlessly like that?" Mikoto let out a sigh and walked in the opposite direction.

_Just a stupid cop._

"Let's go Misaki." Misaki nodded and followed Mikoto on his skate board. They walked back to HOMRA without much to see. When they entered the bar everyone else came back.

"Just a bunch of dumb cops." Everyone tsked in annoyance and went back to their game. Soon everything was quiet and serious again. Tatara and Anna started their own game of goldfish.

_Ring! Ring! _

The bell on the front door rang, meaning it was a customer or someone who wanted to join the group. But it was neither.

"Wel-" Izumo fell quiet when he saw the new comer. He dropped the glass that was supposed to be filled with soda and looked at Mikoto who simply ignored the whole thing, way into the game.

The mysterious person walked closer and closer, until she was visible by everyone. Izumo hid behind the bar so that she wouldn't be able to see him.

"Excuse me but is Yata Misaki here?" The ridiculously pretty woman asked Tatara who pointed at the far table, but those guys were still way to into the game.

"Hey Misaki! Someone wants to see you!" Misaki didn't even look up from his hand looking annoyed.

"Tell them to wait!" The woman chuckled and faced the table.

"Even if it's your sister?" Misaki froze and finally looked up from his cards. When he did he saw the one person that he kept in his heart forever. His sister. Yata Rin. He dropped his cards and went around the table going to his sister. He was a bit taller than her and didn't look like her at all but they were the same flesh and blood. Yata stared at her for the longest time with red, teary eyes.

"You've grown. A lot." Sora chuckled and took his hands in hers, feeling the tears. Tatara took out his camera and started to film the sweet moment. Misaki finally hugged his beloved sister.

"I-I thought they would never let you come back."Misaki let her tears fall and so did Rin. Eight years she missed the sight of seeing her baby brother grow up and he missed his sisters love. After what seemed like for ever they finally pulled away.

"Ah this is my sister." He moved as aide and let his fellow clansmen see his sister. They all waved in awe and Rin waved back.

"Hi my name is Yata Rin and I am Misakis' older sister. Thank you for taking care of him while I was away." She did a full ninety degree bow making everyone stand and get her back up.

It didn't take more then ten minutes for everyone to take a liking to Rin. She was nice, funny and very good looking. She knew that they were and who they were, just not so specifically...

"Hey where's Izumo?" Tatara pointed behind the bar, making Izumo slowly get up with a sheepish smile.

"Ah I must have blacked out from the you know... hehe... ah." He scratched his head and sighed. He looked up at the celling before making eye contact with Rin. She looked at him with a weak, small smile, not even bothering to hold back the tears that she held in for so long. Izumo sighed once again and walked out behind the bar over to where she was sitting. He pulled over a chair next to hers and looked at her.

_She hasn't changed much_

_"_How's it goin baby girl?" She let out a short sob which lead to a big hug from Izumo. She let out a few silent sobs and he held her tight.

"Please don't cry, the king will hear you. _He _will hear you." He pulled away and held her by the shoulders. She wiped away her tears with her hands like a little girl.

"I think it's best for you to go home with Misaki." She nodded, got up and said her goodbyes.

"Hey how do you know Izumo?" Rin took a deep breath and linked arms with Misaki before going out the door.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you tomorrow." and with that they left Homra. Before Izumo got attacked with countless questions he went up to the kings room. He saw him quietly slip away from the scene when Rin and Misaki were exchanging a sweet brother and sister moment. Izumo knew that he was angry, hurt, and happy at the same time. But knowing him he wasn't to good with his emotions so of course he would avoid such things.

He got to the kings room and knocked on the door but heard no answer. So he opened the door.

"Mikoto." He entered and saw the red head sitting on his couch with picture sprawled on the cushions. For the second time he saw Mikoto looking sad and depressed.

_Hurt_

Izumo walked over and saw that the pictures were taken from a polaroid and each of them had the same person on them. Mikoto and Rin. They weren't a couple but Izumo knew well that they both liked each other. A lot.

"Was that really her?" Mikoto took a picture of him and her laying on the grass both softly smiling. He quickly grabbed another one that had him and her standing under a red umbrella laughing about something in the rain.

He was going crazy

The amount of love he had for her was unimaginable. Those two years of his life with her were the best years of his life and then one day she left. Mikoto didn't know what to do after that, he became lost for a while. When he did get back on track he built HOMRA, but never again did he bother with women. Yeah so sometimes he would play around here and there but he was still a broken hearted teen. And know one knew.

"Yeah." Mikoto carefully put the pictures back and put the box on the coffee table in front of him.

"So. Are you going to tell her this time?" Mikoto closed her his eyes and laid his head back.

"...Yes."


	2. Chapter 2: A reason

Okay so the more I read the first chapter the more I don't like it but too late now so I guess I'll just keep going from here. I will be twisting up Yata Misakis' story but you can probably already tell. Well... Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The reason**

_Ring! Ring!_

Misaki walked into Homra feel good and content from seeing his sister after such a long time. But when he walked to the bar all eyes were looking every where but the king, who looked a little ticked off. Misaki ditched the idea of going to mamamoto and his friends to walk over to Izumo, who was serving up some plates of Omurice. Mikaki took a seat on one of the stools and cleared his throat.

"The king being mad isn't because of my sister right?" Izumo sighed and nodded his head while looking at Mikoto who smoked a cigarette looking into space, sitting next to anna who held his arm as she played with her marbles. He then looked at Misaki and motioned him to lean in close.

_Misaki... Is your kings' name Suoh Mikoto?_

_Uh yeah. How'd you know?_

_...From...a friend..._

"What ever you do, don't talk about your sister around here got it?" Misaki nodded and decided that he would ask questions later. He remembered that when he told Rin that Mikoto was the king she looked like she was about to cry. He didn't know how she knew but he was pretty sure that she did not find out from a friend. She was business worker so he knew that she was never around the "gangster" type of people.

But Misaki didn't know something about his sister that would change a lot of things.

* * *

The day went on as usual, loud and rowdy without the mentioning of Rin. Misaki wondered how his sister knew Mikoto and Izumo but as the day went on he forgot about it and went to his usual self. Till Mikoto came over to the table where Misaki and Shohei sat. He looked directly at Misaki with hard eyes.

"Call your sister to come over. Right now." Misaki cringed his face at this and stood up from his chair straightening his posture, as if he challenged the king. Izumo softly cursed under his breath and quickly finished wiping the counter.

"Why should I do that?" Mikoto furrowed his brow, clearly displeased that Misaki wasn't being obedient. He easily loomed over Misaki but Misaki didn't falter. He would defend his sister no matter what.

"Do as I say punk." Mikoto took a step towards Misaki but Izumo stopped him before he could go any further. Izumo lightly shoved him away from the boy with a cigarette in his mouth. All the other clansmen stood up at the shocking display.

"Mikoto, just because he is her brother doesn't mean you lash out all your anger on him. Man why are you like this when you were mourning yesterday." Mikoto tsked and walked to the bar signaling Izumo to get him a drink. Izumo sighed and put his hand on Misakis' shoulder before going back to the bar. Misaki sat down and let his questions flood his mind once again. That's when Yatara knew.

_Rin is HER! Mikoto obviously has something going on with her and Izumo after that big scene yesterday with Izumo... She's definitely the girl that our king loved. But does he still feel the same way?_

Yatara gave Izumo a devilish smile and felt good for figuring out who the kings past lover and possibly his soon to be lover. He sighed and layer his head down on the counter till he heard someone come through the door. _  
_

"Wel-...-come..." Izumo dumped the kings drink down the drain and cleared his throat, giving everyone a sign to leave. The person who arrived would only make Mikoto lose his head.

_Yata Rin_

She walked closer and closer to Izumo and Mikoto and set down her purse. Mikoto slowly turned around to see her and when he did, he felt like he was dreaming. He eyes were still as bright as day and her hair was long and dark, the only thing changing is that she got side swept bangs making her look sophisticated. Her body had more curve to it and she dressed very casually as always.

_she's beautiful._

"What are you doing here?" Mikoto asked while turning away, can't standing to keep on looking at her after eight years. He wouldn't cry but one things for sure; He would make a big scene for her.

"I came to tell you the reason why I left. And because I was curious to see how you were doing." She weakly smiled at Mikoto as he looked at her with wide eyes. Even after all these years she was still caring and made sure everyone was coin all right.

_Where was she eight years ago_

"I left because the government made an offer with me. I went to South Korea and get tested on for one million dollars. So I went because Me and Misaki were barely living. Our step father almost always kicked us out so I agreed and went to South Korea. It turns out that they wanted to experiment on me and see if they could make a "new aura" like yours Mikoto." Mikoto dropped his cool guy act and Izumo couldn't believe it. People were trying to create a new power with no king or clan. Izumo and Mikoto stared at her, speechless.

"I spent a lot of years training and learning how to control it. At the same time we were the governments' little personal army. For eight years I did that over and over when finally, they found out that it was slowly killing us. They removed it one by one but they couldn't remove it from me." Rin held back her tears and clutched her fist by her sides. Mikoto softened and could only listen to her.

"So That's why I came back- So I could spend the rest of my time with the people I love most." Rin smiled and wiped a tear away from her took a deep breath and grabbed her purse, putting it around her head, onto her shoulder.

"But I understand if you don't feel the same anymore." She looked at Mikoto one last time before heading out of the bar, his life. Mikoto watched her leave and exit as he sat there in shock. She was dying. She was hurt. All of his mixed feelings came back as one again; love. He didn't have much time left with her and this time he would spend every day, minute and second with her.

"Mikoto! Are you seriously going to leave her like that?!" Izumo looked at him with worried eyes as he saw his friend look blankly at the door. It took ten whole seconds before Mikoto got off his seat and walked out.

* * *

Rin walked outside in the rain in just her sweater and skinny jeans. She didn't mind it raining, it just hid her tears. As she slowly walked home she started to feel regret. She regretted not spending more time with Misaki, Izumo and Mikoto. She was happy that Misaki finally had money and did what he wanted but she knew that she was going to die by the time the year ended, and it was already March. She thought of all the possible scenarios if she hadn't gone; She'd probably be a part of Homra. Over the years the government told them about the seven kings and how they were trying to recreate powers like theirs. Even in High school Rin knew about the bar Homra but didn't know about the red clan. When she read and researched them she knew for sure that Mikoto was their but she never really knew and it killed her.

Rin walked and let the rain blur her vision along with her tears, not bothering to look where she was going. Until she bumped into something hard. She looked up and saw the one person that seemed to make her warm and happy. Loved.

"Mikoto..." He looked at her with soft eyes and cupped her cheek. He was only wearing his white v neck and you could see his well built body, his red hair slowly losing it's shape. Rin took him in and couldn't believe her eyes. He was so much more grown and mature but still had that same scary vibe that she seemed to love so much. His touch gave her face warmth and she loved it, she always had.

Mikoto cupped her other cheek and smiled before leaning in and placing his warm lips on hers. Rin fully accepted his touch and fell deeply into it. She missed him; His bright red hair, his deep low voice, his daring eyes, his scent of cologne and cigarettes and his touch. His warm touch that sent chills up her spine. There wasn't a day where she didn't think of him.

On the opposite side of the street there was the Homra family watching with sweet hearts, except for one; Misaki.

"Oh my god..." Misaki stood there looking at his sister and his king with a distasteful look. Izumo laughed and put his arm around Miskai, turning him around as he faced the others.

"That is the kings one and only lover yeah?" Tatara asked with a innocent smile while the clansmen gave him a weird look. Izumo smiled and nodded as he felt a good feeling in his chest, happy for the two to finally reunite after a long time.

"Yep. That person over there is the only person Mikoto will love in a life time."

* * *

WHOOOO! Haha I'm slowly starting to see the story take shape... Hopefully I can update every week or so... But keep reading to find out what happens!

-Alex ~_~


End file.
